


The Capture of Space Pirate Undyne

by Shadow_of_Quill



Series: Kinky Bingo Fics [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Some roleplay, Very elaborate fucking machine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 06:01:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12227172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_of_Quill/pseuds/Shadow_of_Quill
Summary: Alphys has a new device that shehasto show Undyne. Undyne insists.





	The Capture of Space Pirate Undyne

"So, what did you want me to test?" Undyne asked, grinning brightly. "Got more things you need DESTROYED??"

Alphys blushed, not meeting her eyes. "N-not exactly. I, um, thought that - um - w-well, I had this idea, and I thought you'd maybe be, uh, interested in? Trying it? Out?" Her voice squeaked on the last word, and she waved her arms frantically as she added, "Not that I think you aren't busy! O-or that you've got nothing better to do than just get called whenever I want and oh, God, I'm such a piece of trash for wasting your time -"

"HEY!!!" Undyne grabbed her by the shoulders, knowing that if she let Alphys go on she'd only get more and more worked up. "I ABSOLUTELY have time for your stuff, because your stuff is always AWESOME!!"

"R-right," Alphys mumbled. "Sorry for - the, uh - sidetracking."

"No problem! Now come on, you gotta SHOW ME THE THING!" Undyne insisted, trying to force her confidence into Alphys.

"Right!"

'The Thing' turned out to be a brand new machine. The main piece was a thick piece of clear plastic that was shaped to cradle a woman's body, suspended between four poles so that someone beneath it would have a perfect view of anyone on it - and access to all the most _interesting_ parts. A number of metallic tentacles with various attachments lined up at one end of it.

Undyne gasped. "Is - is that -" she spun to lift Alphys in the air, shaking her as she shouted, "DID YOU SERIOUSLY CREATE AN ACCURATE WORKING MODEL OF THE INTERROGATION DEVICE FROM SPACE PIRATE AHANE'S RUN-IN WITH THE INTERGALACTIC GUARDIANS???"

"! Yes!" Alphys squeaked out, Undyne's enthusiasm leaving her breathless.

"AWESOME!!!!" Undyne's eye was glowing with excitement. "YOU GOTTA LET ME IN THAT THING!!"

Alphys laughed, nerves vanishing. "That's the idea!"

"YEAH!" Undyne cheered, hugging her tightly, then dropped her and ran to the machine, shedding her clothes as she went. "LET'S DO THIS!!!"

Alphys froze for a moment, staring at the smooth scales glittering on Undyne's back - and legs - and ass, oh, her ass was amazing -

"Hey! Al!"

Alphys jumped, and hurried over to lower the machine so Undyne could climb in. Her design wasn't _completely_ accurate to the anime version - no paralyzing injections or aphrodesiacs, and the restraints probably wouldn't hold up if Undyne _seriously_ wanted to get out - but she didn't think Undyne would object.

She watched carefully as Undyne positioned herself - just to make sure that she'd shaped it right! Shaping the supports to let Undyne's (gorgeous) breasts hang free without making her uncomfortable or at risk of falling was more of a challenge than she'd expected.

But, oh, the vision before her was worth it. Alphys tapped a button, watching as the restraints snapped into place, and took a breath. "'At last, I have captured you!'" she quoted, trying to imitate the voice of the guardian from that episode.

The glee on Undyne's face told Alphys she'd succeeded. "'You think the Space Pirate Undyne will give in this easily?'"

"'Ah, but my machine will find your weaknesses and exploit them all!'" Alphys flicked her fingers over the input panel, setting the machine to work.

Two of the metal tentacles extended, swooping through the air till they reached Undyne's breasts. The tentacles were both tipped with multiple rubber pads, which closed down around her nipples to form small suction cups and started to tug. (Unlike the anime, there was no milk coming from her tits. Alphys wasn't disappointed.)

Undyne yelped at the sensation, jerking against her restraints. Alphys felt proud seeing that her friend could barely move - after all, she knew better than almost anyone how strong Undyne was, given how often she used it as an excuse to ask for her help around the lab.

Undyne looked surprised, too - but in a very good way, judging from her wide grin as she met Alphys' gaze. "Wow, that - _damn,_ that's nice," she purred, relaxing into the mechanical caress.

Alphys giggled at the compliment, but tried to silently prompt Undyne to say her next line. "Wha- oh, right!" Undyne moaned, then declared, "'No! I refuse to be defeated by -'mmph!" Her words were cut off by a new tentacle sliding its carefully-shaped attachment into her open mouth.

In the anime, this tentacle had force-fed an aphrodesiac into the hapless Ahane, but Alphys didn't have a suitable equivalent. (Not that she'd have used it if she had! That would be very boundary-violating and consent-issues-causing and just an all-around terrible idea!)(Also, chemistry wasn't her field of expertise.)

Instead, she'd come up with a flavoured electrolyte-glucose compound to keep Undyne properly hydrated, and it wasn't being force-fed so much as made available.

Undyne sounded like she approved.

"'We shall see how long your resistance lasts,'" Alphys said, doing what she felt was an excellent sneer. She tapped another button.

The next tentacle had a fairly small brush-like attachment. Thanks to the position she was in, Undyne couldn't see it at all - but her shriek when it bumped against her clit made it perfectly clear she could feel it.

Alphys watched intently as the brush moved - up, down, up, down, left, right, left, right, circle, circle, circle, circle, and repeat. She needed to make sure that she hadn't programmed the movements to be too large, or too small, or too rough, or too far away...

The sounds Undyne was making around the spout suggested that her programming was perfect. Alphys stepped forwards, eyes fixed on her slit - she wasn't being a pervert, she wasn't being a voyeur, she just needed to know when Undyne was sufficiently aroused for the next step and obviously that meant she _had_ to stare at Undyne's crotch, at her swelling clit, at her puffy labia, at the slick gleaming on her scales -

Alphys waved at the console, her electrical magic mimicking the effect of a pressed button and telling the machine what to do next. Undyne yelped as the suckers around her nipples started vibrating - Alphys wasn't sure the suction would hold now that the vibrations had started, but she was confident that Undyne wouldn't object either way - and then whined when the clitbrush did the same.

And then the first dildo pushed into her, and Alphys watched in fascination as Undyne almost - _almost_ \- came just from that.

"Being stubborn? That's all right." Alphys was ad-libbing, but she was pretty sure Undyne would forgive her - she had an excellent reason not to remember the exact lines right now! She sent another command to the machine as she thought that, and Undyne shrieked again as the dildo inside her suddenly sprouted dozens of soft bumps. "'I have everything I need to win,'" Alphys quoted with all the confidence the Intergalactic Guardian had shown.

She really did. She just hoped Undyne would hold out long enough to experience most of the things Alphys had put in to this - it would be such a shame if she passed out before Alphys could show off her more complicated programmes. Like the one that would have three self-lubricating dildos in Undyne's pussy and two more in her ass, each moving at a different speed.

She might actually get Undyne to come hard enough to break the restraints with that one. And there was nothing better in the world than looking after an Undyne who was dizzy from too many orgasms.

(Except possibly Mew Mew Kissy Cutie. But that went without saying.)


End file.
